


东京鸦杀

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3年Z班, M/M, 轻小说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2





	东京鸦杀

（1）

绘本不到一个小时就读完了，把它夹进桌面上一堆缴来的课外书里，坂田银八抓了抓一头白色天然卷发，把一副眼镜挂在脸上，在下午的时光里忙起备课，整个办公室里这间靠窗的隔间倒是有着得天独厚的地理位置，同时也是离理事长窗口最远的位置。

门口传来轻轻的开门声，三年级的国语老师都去教室了，而校长想必不会有此礼节，必然一脚踢开这贴满废品收购账单、做工不良的三合板门。门口的脚步直奔银八的办公桌，他打了个呵欠，心想：肯定是高杉又来了。

他走路的步伐很大，而且不管是走路还是其他动作都好像急不可耐似的，但是他确实没什么要紧事，没有任何事情能使他心慌意乱；无论在什么场合，他都带着一种旁若无人的自如，这来源于倨傲的情绪让他非常得意，而且他好像自己没发现这毛病。

高杉走进门来，随手将一盒巧克力扔在银八办公桌，然后有意坐到窗前一把高脚椅上，明媚的阳光正好投到这里，而这里又正好有一把乱放的椅子，仿佛是为他准备好的专用空间似的。

“你这课翘得，算了，我也懒得过问。”银八撕开包装纸的时候发出很大的响声，他打开浮雕盒盖，捏起一粒放入口中，“真不错呢，果不其然是高级货。”

“那么我也要告诫老师，不可以收其他人的巧克力哦。”他在明媚的阳光里歹毒而愉快地微笑着，“情人节快乐，银八老师。”

“好高兴，除了冷血硬派高杉同学没人给老师送巧克力了呜呜呜。”完全没有一点身为老师的自觉，坂田银八一边往嘴里塞甜食一边敷衍地感谢。高杉充满怀疑地哼笑了一声，往窗外看去。

超不良生高杉留着一头长过了标准的头发，嘴唇上方刚长出微微的嫩毛，校服也穿得很不规矩，倒是整洁没错，而且颇为时髦，他尖小的脸长的很美，但是一眼看到他脸又绝不会让人喜欢，这不仅因为他面有病容，而且因为那只再也无法倒映出世界的左眼，残缺的眸子和崩坏的笑容，即使是美的，也使人感到恐惧。

“老师整天在这种地方挣扎，是我会唯恐一生都一事无成就过去了。”

“真好啊，年轻人总是踌躇满志。”银八转过身，抱着巧克力盒一脸没事地看着他说：“老师吃狗粮都能过活哦，连狗粮都吃过哦。”

高杉轻轻一笑，仿佛把银八说出的话语当做脏污拭去了似的，他演说式的倾诉开始了，从不需要搜索枯肠，而是惊人的思想明晰，我行我素。

“我从不知道物质带来的伤害、屈辱、愤慨，也不介意别人的襟线直不直，人类社会的贫穷，政治，律法，于我没有半点纠结，说不定我这一存在本身便是不符合当今世界之逻辑，所谓超脱于现世者回顾现世，身处轮回之外而窥探轮回之塔。我之所以为我，仅是明悟了自我之奥秘而已。我宿命婉转之中，意识如同提线木偶般执掌着一切，在我的身上没有无意识，所以不存在意识的自豪，我的自我意识本身已经是完美无可挑剔，而世人无非是不健全的残缺之物罢了。

“与其说是踌躇满志，不如说是对踌躇满志的憎恨，我害怕一事无成，更害怕自己达成俗世之愿，身边围绕着自由和朋友，却也是置我于死地的自由，我达不到梦想的彼岸，这世上我得到的一切都在赐我速死，却又想尽办法牵绊着我，那才是真正的绝望。”

他每次开始讲述的时候，都来问银八索要一支烟，之后便开始一吐为快，对他的理念、他的策划、他的隐私、他的秘密，无不言尽。

“我的不幸更像是存在的不幸，从小看到精神失常的母亲，这只眼睛就是被她刺瞎的呢。疯病的遗传已经刻入骨髓，我期待自己不久也步其后尘，届时所有的清醒和聪慧离我而去，在失去理性的自我地狱中痛苦闷烧，经历非人的痛苦，那是彻头彻尾的绝望！试问如果一个世界的存在意义仅是探究它自身如何终结，何其可悲！终结的现状是疯狂，如同一只病畜一样蜷缩在世人的遗弃里，而繁华的人间依旧昼夜笙歌。”

高杉以老练的姿势吐出烟雾，继续说道：

“世间没有任何一种药物可以治疗我，没有任何一处诊所愿意收留我，我既想迅速衰亡，溺死，却憎恨凡人的长寿。艺术也好，思想也好，国家也好，无非遭啃食的残骸，唯独此时我信仰毁灭的快意，我心存异想，不忍染指世俗之物，世人称之为可爱的东西，无非是令我呕吐的自由罢了。”

银八悠闲地靠在椅背，作为听的一方，他丝毫不想让对方觉察到自己的无聊，虽然高杉必然会看出来，但这丝毫不能打扰他向这个人讲述他内心世界的兴致。

可以说，借助银八，高杉构筑了一个完整的世界，这个世界有以他作为“完美”的基准制定的规则，有他所徘徊和思考的整个现实“世界”，当然必不可少的，是坂田银八这样作为高杉涉入此“世界”的标志，是他必须经由此人之手才能理解世界的十字架。

“我先走了，老师，对了，我还想说……”

“什么？”

“我非常地尊敬你呢，银八老师。”他在办公桌边顿住，珠圆玉润地讲道，然后撇了撇嘴角，吐出一个烟圈，朝门口走去。

银八一边追视着他开门的每一个微小动作到身影消失，一边大嚼醇香浓厚的情人节巧克力。

（2）

东京的三月乍暖还寒，风丝送来樱花的残瓣，毫不珍惜，纷纷扬扬散落窗前，酷似这个季节的海，有一种决堤的快感，吞噬一切的气势，又似祭典的狂欢。飞落樱花的观赏，在蜿蜒群山的印衬下，火车急速往前行驶中，成了坂田银八初次来到东京遇见的情景。

他那副穷极无聊的邋遢模样，眼里充满血丝，看上去有点虚弱，实则体格相当不错，即便踏入这座罢手等待着他的城市，便也是与这个城市格格不入。他最初像只被困住的鸟般想要出来而拼死挣扎，但是好不容易挣脱出来，却为时晚矣，在他苦苦挣扎着的时候，等待他的现实，早已是灰暗无比，至少他不无高兴地想，这死气沉沉的城市，失去新鲜度的现实，正是我需要的，属于我的地方……

“对详尽情况我无可奉告，但这位先生已经倾尽所有，我基本上是他养活的。”

“你为什么不待在长州呢？”

“两年前吉田先生死了，而且往东京寄了一封信，因为没有回信，我就自己赶了过来。”

“也不带什么行李就过来了？”

“真不好意思，君子固穷。”

“哼，你知道我们现在要教的都是些什么学生，明天由你负责带Z班，拿这些表格交给人事处，每个月付你正职的薪水。我们谈谈正事吧，恰巧我的寓所闲置了一套居室，准备出租给有担保的可靠房客，让松平给你做保，我先借你笔钱，等你工资到了很快就能收支平衡，但如果哪天你想另谋出路，向我通报一声就好。”

“学园之母”登势理事长从第一天开始就是这么说的，她本名寺田绫乃，已经五十五岁，着一身墨色和服，常常悠闲地在理事长室吸烟，谈吐也是一贯地从容优雅，外表看似不近人情，却有着极好的胸怀。

樱花祭典这种东西，完全出自理事长少女心泛滥的产物，每每举办都能引发一系列的乱象，诸如Z班的学生被跟踪狂痴汉啊，Z班的学生被妹控骚扰啊，Z班的学生被抖S监禁啊之类之类，不知道为什么明明祭典人流量很大但是出事的就只有3Z的学生。

“真够可以的啊，死老太婆，知道是个烂摊子就甩手给我。”开完智商研讨大会一般的班会下来脑子完全昏昏沉沉，就连下班这件事都没能让坂田银八高兴起来。他最后一个离开学校，踩着凉拖站在校门停留了一会，苦苦思索该先买jump还是先去补充糖分给养，因为两者的商店分布于离学校与公寓最为遥远的两端，此时能有一辆小绵羊就完美解决问题了。

没有得出一个结论，他继续往前走去，脚步声纷杂，并且明显加快，坂田银八在原地停下，做出从口袋里掏烟的动作。随即他说道：“已经是放学时间，有什么事情带回家去做啊。”

后面跟着的人现身出来，红色呆毛先露了出来，便已经有声音传来：“感觉你很有趣啊，很想和你打一架。”

银八点了根烟，转过头拿死鱼眼瞪着他：“我说，跟踪狂也好，抖S也好，蛋黄酱狂人也好，妹控、妹控的妹妹也统统都该下班了。”

“放心，没用的妹妹已经被送回家了，而我刚好发现了你，心里想着跟到你的住处，然后杀了你哦。”

“最后一句错了吧，老师我可没带木刀也不是武士了。”

“无趣啊，这个片场，就连晋助也相当地无趣诶。”神威耸耸肩，眯着眼睛微笑道：“什么贴纸，短校服，我才不在乎那些东西呢，我一心追求的不是在这种地方。”

看似人畜无害的笑容，即使是伪装，尚且让人感到安慰，不知道为什么，银八每次看到这个少年，内心总是泛起一丝怜爱，尽管他并不是他的亲戚，也不是他的学生什么的。与其说是面对不良少年的职责感，更像是家长的心理反应。这样对峙时，一声奇怪的响声从两人之间传来。

“夜兔工学的神威同学，你是不是……饿了？”

神威非常乖巧地点了点头，如此说道：“我所追求的东西是……鸡蛋肉筋一斤饭三斤饺子鲍鱼燕窝豆油蛋挞红豆米沙甜点特浓西意面。”

“好了我知道了，别唱了。”

最后坂田银八终于得出了结论并向糖分势力低头，他带着神威坐在了附近的餐厅里，咬着冰勺面无表情地看他大吃特吃，这孩子吃起饭来也是一副狼吞虎咽，甚至比起班上他的饭桶妹妹有过之而无不及。两兄妹都活像披着衣服饿极了的小动物，老想在能吃到的时候吃掉所有食物。而他则悠闲地咀嚼，品尝奶油和糖霜黏腻的味道。

神威边吃边打开话匣子，他总是充满好奇心，而且话题基本上都离不开一个中心，他一来就说：“上次的事情，你可真不简单。”

神威指的当然是上次他带领夜兔工学跟高杉团体约架的事情，想起来仍让银八心里发憷：“很不识趣诶你，那一拳打的可真是够痛的。”

“那当然，我很认真地在打嘛~”仿佛听到了表扬，神威笑得有些自得。“老板啊，听你们的语气，你跟晋助从前就认识咯？真让人兴奋，你们两个很匹敌哦，足以当我的猎物了。”

“也不能算认识吧，”银八将黑加仑干跟奶冻一并舀起放入口中，随后满意地敲着盘子回答道：“说到这个，我们恰巧是同一个伝染病室出院的。”

理所当然地，银八看到神威的表情，鸡腿从嘴里掉下来先不说，他的小圆脸，圆眼睛，嘴也张成了一个圆形，这幅懵懵懂懂的惊讶表情持续了好几秒钟，这几秒就连呆毛也僵立了，好不容易才缓和下来，神威抿嘴笑道：“这与众不同的真够要命的。”

他话里已有了揶揄的成分，伪装完全卸下，相当令人不悦，银八“啧”了一声：“误诊罢了，现在不也是好端端地活在外面嘛。”

“哈哈，能被无聊东西打败也不配当我的对手了。”神威干笑了一声，把鸡腿捡起来。

“倒像个正经战斗狂呢，不过……”神威想反驳他点什么，但银八没有理会就接着说下去了：“不过与其说是想战斗不如说是想家而已吧。”

神威也没了接他话头的冲动，等到他终于吃饱心满意足地放下筷子，夜幕已经降临东京了，银八一边起身抱怨一边对他提议：“今天的饭钱对半分吧，我也帮你出一部分。”

“我没意见。”神威马上同意了，他笑得尤为天真无邪：“但是老板啊，我没带钱出来，因为平时都是晋助请客的。”

等出了店门，走在买jump的路上，身边还跟着一个呆毛抖擞的不良少年，银八的无聊情绪已然丢了大半，而充斥的是懊悔，他怎么可能知道这个看似盛气凌人的工学校霸，可以骗吃骗喝得这么熟练不做作。下次带他去吃自助餐好了，真想看看自助海鲜店长会是什么表情啊，不对为什么还要有下次？

“再不回家我就真的丢下你不管喽，到了家要记得跟妈妈汇报行踪哦。”

“我当然每次都有跟妈妈说啊，老板你真的很烦耶。”

“还有这个片场应该叫我老师而不是老板！这点你给我记在台本上！”

“知道了啦！”

接着，他们在路口分道扬镳，那少年扬长而去，而坂田银八也紧了紧衬衣扣子，转弯到这头的书店去，天气还有些湿冷，都市里一片迷蒙，虽不至于让他这样的青年大叔感冒发烧，但也是令人难受至极的天气。

（3）

第二天就是樱花祭典了，昨天的白痴班会也正是为此举行，说是祭典，其实也就是开在田径场跟办公楼前的园游会，除了美轮美奂的樱花以外，还有各种娱乐项目和野餐活动。了解这一切的银八，只是坐在剩他一个人的办公室内脸上盖着jump，头顶飘着樱花花瓣打盹。

外面少年人特有的欢笑吵闹，好像洒满针叶林的阳光那样光彩夺目，让这理应凄惨的高中生活，变得生机勃勃了起来。是日下午，独自慵懒地躲在办公楼一角的银八被他们找到了。脚放在办公室的桌子上，看着班上的几名学生走进来包围了自己。

“今年的樱花祭典绝对很奇怪啊，学生们一个一个地病倒了，保健室忙不过来了，连走廊都坐满了等待诊断的人呢。”急着说话的是东城步。

当然新八也开口了，他详尽而仔细地补充道：“虽然想着说不定是因为花粉过敏吧，但是从来都没有如此大规模的，绝对是有故意破坏樱花祭典的人在。”

听到这里，银八也开口了：“突然跑进来叽叽喳喳地，祭典那种事情，破坏了最好不过啦，花粉过敏就让他们去看医生，为什么来打扰我？”

“但是这可是大家的校园啊，是我们辛辛苦苦准备的樱花祭典呢，明明每个人都洋溢着笑容，为什么会发生这样的事情呢？”因为以前成功的经验，新八不屈不挠地劝说着他。

但银八还是一脸没事地叼着烟，顺便没什么感触地说道：“我最讨厌就是祭典里面吵吵闹闹的女生，愚蠢透顶的男生，坐在离他们二十米远的多媒体教室的长椅上，就是我在这个樱花成灾的季节里最大的礼貌了。”

他那决绝而冷漠的语气，让所有学生都吃了一惊，尽管如此，还是有人站出来了，是担任风纪委员长的近藤。

“可是老师，阿妙小姐她！阿妙小姐也遭到毒手了，班上的同学你难道不管吗？”

随着近藤煽情的请求，所有学生也一并说道：“请保护我们的歌舞伎町吧。”

这次，银八动都懒得动，他打了个呵欠，接着说道：“玩笑也别开太大了，会遭毒手的不该是志村妙而是她害别人吧。”

他把燃完的烟卷在烟灰缸里摁熄，眼看学生们失望过了头，这时风纪副委员长土方向前走了一步说道：“但是老师，混在祭典里的恶棍我怀疑跟本班的学生勾结，这个人就是高杉。”

“哦？”

“根据我收集的情报，高杉那个家伙，算是我们学校最麻烦的不良少年，死气沉沉无所事事的大少爷派，虽然有钱又清高，但是跟家庭没什么缘分，可以说是不受管束一类，连校内的不良也与他为敌。自从上次的决战以后，他跟夜兔工学的小混混神威结成了同盟，意图破坏本校祭典。”

“嗯，情况我都了解了，”银八点了点头，突然以开朗的声音说道：“可是啊我不理解，为什么无论在哪边，土方君你总是在负责解说高杉同学的出场啊？”

“喂，现在不是吐槽正片的时候吧？”土方吼了他一句。

“那还用问，当然是因为土方先生脸大啊。”总悟回了一句。“老是在正片抢镜，别的配角的粉丝会哭的哦。”

“那又不是我的错，再说你才脸大。”

“总之，”为了赶快跟他们划清界限，银八在桌面上支起下巴，挠着耳朵说：“你们找我是没有什么结果的，而且我早就说过，我最讨厌的就是校园祭典。”

新八无精打采，最难过的则是近藤，哭叫着“阿妙小姐”被风纪委员队员拖了出去，大家都离开了，办公室的门被最后走的人带上。

银八坐在椅子上抓了抓一头蓬松的白色卷发，不知道什么时候落到头上的樱花残瓣尽数被抖落下来，在镀着午后阳光的地面上闪耀着，银八稍显疑惑地俯身拾起它来，捻着花瓣在苍白的指尖仔细观赏。

“花粉过敏吗？”

（4）

祭典还没结束，教学楼里空荡荡的，灰尘在阳光下翩翩起舞，从窗玻璃射进走廊里的昏黄色阳光，仿佛表面平滑的大块固体空间。

凉鞋拍打着地面的声音，银八走过一排排教室的时候，透过窗玻璃，他打量着自己的脸。与周围人都格格不入，怎么样都很怪异的，而且也没什么可称道的地方，就是这样一只哪哪都与人不对盘的废猫的脸。他继续低着头迈开步子，背也没有很精神地挺直，走到校保健室室那栋楼的时候，远远地就已经看到了混乱的情景，他绕开了保健室，在楼内转了一圈。

怪异的感觉，就跟自己一样，但是又有所不同，他想不出是哪里错了。

训导室里，早早赶来的学生家长已经在跟班主任交流了，给宁静的走廊带来了一丁点调剂品。

“……您一定要想想办法啊……我一个人拉扯她长大……那孩子都很用功的……虽然成绩……不过她上次统考拿到了前十啊，好不容易有了点盼头……一定不要出事啊……”

银八停在训导室门口，往里面望去，房间里的少女垂头丧气，背着手站立，落下来的刘海遮住了眼睛，一副没有活力的样子。

“父母要跟子女们多沟通……”里面的老师温柔地微笑着。

银八快步走下楼，他刚打开保健室的门，一个学生正临窗站立，似乎没看到他进来，便一头撞到了银八身上。

“抱歉。”坂田银八往后退一步，安静，太安静了，刚刚还人声混乱的保健室安静的不正常，银八猛地回头，他看到的还是那个学生。

“怎么了，哪儿不舒服吗？”

抓了抓头，银八上去询问道。

但是这个奇怪的学生仍旧走了过来，步伐不稳，忽然，抓起一旁的灭火剂朝银八砸去。暗叫不好，银八赶忙躲闪。然而对方似是无意识地便发动了对银八的攻击，虽不足以造成伤害，但仍是让银八吃了一惊，就在这时，旁边病房的门打开了，一只手伸出来，抓住了银八的胳膊。那居然是医生，他的手跟钳子一样有力。几个同样症状的学生歪歪扭扭地走了出来，并且不约而同走向了银八。

银八没来得及思考，他反手抓住医生的胳膊，把他甩向了那堆学生。这群人一时间爬不起来，在这种异常情况下，毕竟对方总之只是个普通学生，不能做出伤害他们的事情，银八叹了口气，现在最好的方法就是：逃跑。

他选择的是往楼上跑去，追逐脚步声被甩在后面之后，他看到楼梯的顶层有个少女的身影匆匆跑过，银八赶忙跟上去，刚走到三楼便遇上了巡查的风纪委员，正好有痴迷于志村妙的猩猩委员长和担心着她来探望的志村新八。

“老师！你终于出现了！”新八大喜过望。

坂田银八的身后，一群学生，家长，老师在追赶着，看到这一情况，风纪委员会的两个杀坯嘴角轻轻扬了起来。

“还带着一群麻烦人物呢。”

旁边的近藤大叫一声：“阿妙小姐！您怎么自己出来了。”然后飞扑上人群中的一员。

阿妙的眼中红光一闪，怒吼一声，冲过来努力殴打他，而近藤……好像依旧一脸幸福的样子。

这倒是没什么改变啊，而其他的人显然是被人控制了一般，而他们能做的，就是与他们战斗。

“很好，那让我们来一起阻止他们吧！”

在这出混战中，银八往窗外看去，夕阳余晖的樱花下，对面楼层的走廊，高杉晋助正侧过脸，带着无边的傲慢居高临下地看着他，那只残缺的眼睛得以与他目光相遇，高杉的嘴角更为上扬，笑得分外残忍，细长的眸子里隐藏着刃尖的火光和慑人的威压，带着毛骨悚然的快意。然而这幅异常的容貌不知道怎么有一种特别的美，如同早春的樱花一般倾颓，令人目眩神迷的美。

银八匆匆瞥了他一眼，当下他对其他人吩咐道：“我可以肯定的说，顶楼那个女孩，只要打倒她大家都会恢复正常了。”

新八露出恍然大悟的神情，接着他担忧地问：“老师，你不跟我们一起走吗？”

“我还有点事没办完，无论如何我得去终结这一切。”

不知道为什么，看到平日里吊儿郎当的老师的眼神里出现了平时所没有的凌厉，志村新八的心中也踏实了不少，对这个人充满了信任，如果是坂田老师的话，一定能做到。他怀着这样的心情。

（5）

坂田银八一路小跑出走廊，他走向通道的那个拐角，蓦地顿住了，高杉晋助背对着他站在前面，通道两边的窗户已经不再有阳光射入，天空正被北边而来的阴云遮蔽，刹那间全无光线，暗地如同长夜。

银八哆嗦了一下，随即为自己的反应发出一声自嘲的哼笑，从口袋里拿出烟卷点燃，他质问道：“喂，高杉，是你教唆那个女孩子的吗？”

高杉格格窃笑，他双手插在口袋，对着自己的影子说：

“传说中被吸血鬼吸取血液的人，会变成吸血鬼的仆从，真是方便又好用的技能啊，不过只是……幻想。

“不过，幻想投射到现实中也并非不可能，有个女孩渴望超自然的力量，她实在太疲惫了，太痛苦了，若她向神祈愿，一定会得到祝福的。

“当然，没有什么虚构的神，只有让人无法自控的药物，若是剂量越多，仆从自然更为疯狂，但她偷来的‘力量’，也会疯狂运作到失控而已。

“真是有趣啊。”

低沉而华丽的轻语，伴随着恶意的宣言，危险的气息在他身上聚集。

银八哼声，朝他发出斥责：“高杉，拖人下水之后放任不管，这就是你的处世之道吗？为了你的嗜好去牺牲无辜的人，煽动一个青春期看不开现实的蠢姑娘，而佯装置身事外，这样让你很满足了？”

高杉笑了笑，婉转的声音如同崩落的珠串。

“只不过是幻想在虚伪的世界里消磨人性，憧憬的美好也不过是南柯一梦，但即使是斧头，也阻止不了变装舞会的开始啊。”

他缓慢地转过身来，虽然嘴角弥留着微笑，眼中却全无笑意。

“这出戏我都看腻了，白头发的。”

“你肯收手？”

“想救他们？”

“那还用说，这件事情我非管不可。”

“呵呵呵...”高杉连绵不绝地笑了起来，他笑的那么嘲弄，但却仿佛连气压都沉了下来，能够听到喉结滚动的声音。“你像是这样的人吗？会说想拯救他们，想成为他们的同类什么的，你就是一个怪物，就算别人把你当做同类，你自己难道不清楚，无论你怎么隐藏，只有怪物才能发现怪物，我一眼就能找到你。”

“说够了吗，高杉，”坂田银八不紧不慢地打断他，语气一贯的缺乏活力，“过去的事情已经过去了，现在我是老师，你是我的学生。”

“笑话，”高杉稍稍侧过头，目光像毒液一般从头到脚地浸过银八，须臾他开口道：“最好不要做愚蠢的事情，否则会给别人带来困扰。”

“这话为什么这么奇怪，”银八提高音量，“你给我好好搞清楚是谁在制造困扰！”

“你对老师的形象入戏很深呐，倒也是你会做的事，总是痴迷于拯救者的角色。

“那么谁来拯救我呢？”

他忽然调头朝楼道跑去，当然银八马上追上去，趁着土方他们去阻止那个女孩，他必须看着高杉，顺便查出他是不是动了什么手脚。高杉又轻又快，转眼便消失在了楼道的黑暗里，脚步声一直往上，停在拐角处时他蔑视地笑了笑，笑声轻地好像透明，刚好能让银八听见。

银八急促地跟上他，到了顶楼，高杉踢开锁钥锈蚀的门，站在天台那等他，但是又刚好和银八保持着勉强可以够到的距离。

干涩的雨，正从晦暗的天空下落，高杉面露笑容，他的脸上洋溢着青春才有的英气，疯狂的碧眸倒映着雨的情景，银八顺着他的目光看去。不远处平行的另一处教学楼顶，一个穿着银魂高中校服的女孩紧紧地抱着画板，她站在蓄水池边，全身被雨淋透，面对着走过来的人瑟瑟发抖。

一共四个男子走过来包围了她，他们的身后则是一群倒地挣扎的病人。

“你就是幕后主使吗。”土方往前站了一步。

“交出解药！”志村新八也说道：“让大家都变回来。”

“不！”那女孩惊恐万分地看着他们，大喊道：“不要！”

“不要过来！”

“什么都没……”

“我什么都没做！”

“我只是想考的好一点……”

“我也没想过会变成这样。”

“和我没关系……”

“不是我做的。”

“我从没想要伤害任何人……”

她跪下来哭泣，大声地哭着，眼泪和雨水早已分不清彼此。

“你怎么样和我们没关系，我们只是在维护校园纪律罢了。”总悟冷笑着，朝她走过去……

（6）

不对，不是那边，你们找错人了。银八心里思索着，他再次看向高杉，在这种如同眼前阖上的黑暗雨夜，影影绰绰的建筑群模糊不清，高杉的存在仿佛再现的噩梦，但是银八错觉的感到，他眼中闪过一瞬温柔，犹如留下一丝光的晚空。

但或者眼前看到光只是深不可测的黑暗罢了，是某些东西粉碎之后留下的痕迹，那只残存的碧色眸子，好像一块断刃扎在银八的胸口，令他突然又再次手足无措了起来。

一直沉默着观战的高杉，此时终于再次发出声音：“你在看什么呢？”

银八没说话，他站在雨里，又点了一根烟。

高杉脸上挂着微笑，他评论：“那个女孩会死的，若说自尊这件事情，也并非不能迁就，但牵扯到这么多人，她是一点余地也没有了。”

“雨好像越下越大了。”

“我也不愿意被认为是自矜得不可救药的人。”

“进来躲雨吧，高杉。”坂田银八在指间夹住烟卷说道，朝他伸出一只手去。

高杉没动，只是张望着他，“你希望我说‘不’吗？”

他老是神经质的问题让银八抓了抓一头淋湿的白色乱毛。

“你别这样，会感冒的。”

高杉偏过脸，冷笑了笑，对他狼狈的模样，轻浮的话语，缺乏责任感的神情表现出全然的憎恶。“够了吧，你这人的表演，我看你像狗一样彷徨得够久了。是时候找到方向了吗，如果没有的话，我可以帮你……”

“别拿你那副煽动青春期少女的言论说服老师，我可是比你成熟的多了。”银八终于显露出不耐烦，毫不犹豫地打断了他，“你以为你在这个时代是什么，传销商人，革命家？”

挑破时空对高杉来说没有一点妨害，他总是创造一套很能说服自己的模型，从而完成逻辑的自洽。只见他轻轻地吐了一口气，回应道：“哦，难道我不是这么对你的吗？”

“什么？”

“难道我不是像对付别人一样对付你？如同针尖遭遇麦芒？”

银八顿时气恼了起来，他被迫停止这场单方面无穷无尽地受辱对话，“喂，你是怎么看待的无所谓，但是对于阿银我来说，这世界上只有一件我搞不定的东西，那就是活着的高杉晋助你。”

尽管看到银八顿时的激动，听他说把话说到底，往往这时候他应该哑口无言才对，然而高杉也没有收回他的笑意。大雨里一片漆黑污浊，陷入半身的阴影对于他来说是如此的合适，银八看到他眼中翠绿涌动，显然又想到了什么坏点子，这令银八马上就紧张的不行。

很快，那带着阴鸷笑容幅度的唇一张一合，语调漠然地令人心寒。

“这么说，你是也想拯救我咯？”

“为什么不？”

“即使你救了我，我还是要杀你呢？”

“也一样。”

“即使我打从一开始就不想活，所以千方百计摧毁你的世界呢？”

“你也太得寸进尺了，我的敌人从来都不是你，但你的憎恨对象就应该是我，是拿起了剑但却没能守护好你的那个家伙。明明我自己选择了保护你这条路，却没有做到，我连责备你的立场都没有。我根本没有勇气践行我的武士道，而你却能百无禁忌，始终那么固执，那么悲哀。是故，我想拯救的是一个完美无缺的，不受伤害的，无辜的人。”

“我很无辜？”

“是的，你。”

银八再次说话时，脸已经低的不能再低，估计他没想到高杉能脸皮厚到这种丧心病狂的程度，他站在雨里，情绪激动，内心却在不断挣扎，适度地做着词汇的掂量。

“很好。”高杉侧过一边脸斜睨着银八，同时极其满意地勾起嘴角，比起惯常冷酷的大笑，他沉默起来也别有一种风情。雨夜冷冷清清，危险的气息解除了，银八直呼“真是够了”，舒了一口气朝他走来，身边的风夹杂起烟尘，高杉就这样微笑着，只见他忽然义无反顾地转过身，一脚踏过顶楼边缘的防线，然后纵身一跃……

（7）

那之后每一次，银八都会梦见他倒在血泊里的情景。

鲜血追赶着鲜血，从伤口里汩汩流出，宁静地能听到鲜血滴落的声音，没有尽头。银八握着他逐渐冰冷下去的手，起初他只会小声的哭，后来哭声慢慢化为虚无，好像哪里来的尖刀剜去了心中的一处，伤口撕裂，时间亦无法愈合，仍会静静地钝痛。

漆黑的夜空被一道苍白耀眼的闪电撕裂，银八一脸不可置信，惊恐地连面容都扭曲了，他全身淋透，已经分不清是雨水还是冷汗。

高杉悬在空中，被他死死握住，银八抓住他的一只手腕，就开始另一只手也使上劲，奋力把他往上提。高杉垂着头，像是一具吊命的死尸，眼罩和手链，细碎物纷纷下落，雨水从天而降，脚底、四周全都是雨，无休止地下落，模糊地看不见地面。高杉稍微抬起精巧的脸，那只碧色残眸带着摇曳的火焰，好似恶魔穿过雨幕从深渊里面望向了银八，被雨水淋的凌乱不堪的紫色碎发贴在光滑的皮肤上，遮住了另一半的残缺，高杉颇为神志清楚，他缓缓地用气声朝银八低语：“求求你，老师，让我死吧。”

他吐出的每一个字都是毒药，银八觉得自己好像不是在往上使力，而是正被他拖到深渊，他意识一晃，赶紧找回了自己的位置，却还是脸色惨白，一边发出吃力的喘息一边咒骂道：“混账……给我回去……好好反思……抄一千遍《古今和歌集》……”

高杉转过脸，语调重新变得傲慢易怒。

“呵，那边不管了吗，你说要救的人，你想维护的世界那虚假的和平。”

“去他妈的世界和平，能在我坂田银八面前自杀的人，还一个都没出生呢。”

把高杉从空中抓住拉上来，两个人都瘫倒在平地上，银八坐在一旁松了松领口，把他扯上来还不算难，但心里一阵无名业火只想发作。

“你究竟要怎么样才肯罢休，少给我添乱，阿银我已经够怕鬼的了。”

高杉卧在地上，他支起一条腿，侧过身饶有兴味地注视银八的眼睛。

“我啊，更想和老师一起死。”

“我呸，我才不想死，你也不准死，世道再阴暗也该看开了努力生存下去，再差劲也不该拖人下水，这才是我的生存法则。”

“真了不起，你是为了说这个才救我上来的。”

经他一呛，银八立刻收回了所有表情，但仍旧怒气冲冲，“对你我无话可说。”

“并不是无话可说，而是被激起了不可言说的回忆，你这人。”

“你又知道阿银我什么了，恶劣的小子。”

“哼，我当然知道你，对你很感兴趣。”高杉的语气依旧慵懒，而且不可一世，他一只手撑着水泥地面坐起来，以便一边不紧不慢地说，一边观察银八脸上的每一个变化。

“我们可是一起接受过精神疏导的人呢，我记得你好像，被迫杀了家里人吧，虽然没有列为杀人罪论处，但也是够可以的了，姑且不知道，杀人是什么体验，但家人什么的，真的有那么重要吗？还是说，你只是恨自己的一无是处，明明不想杀，却毫无选择的卑鄙与弱小？”

高杉才刚说完一个段落，银八就一步跨上去，将他一把撞在蓄满了雨的水泥地上，懈怠的外表一扫而空，银八完全变了个人，脸上充斥着强烈的感情，他的眼中燃着猩红色的熊熊业火，一股就算是神挡杀神的可怖气魄。刚才坠楼的体验都没能让高杉产生半点恐惧，这情景却让他连日后回想起来还会兴奋地发抖。而在受到威胁后，高杉更加得意地将匕首一般的话语激昂地大笑着尽数抛洒出，笑得扭曲了面容，但是这嘲讽很快便失去了气势，因为银八不仅压住了他的胸口，还将一只手卡在高杉的柔嫩的脖颈处，缓缓收紧。

失去空气让高杉一下子没法发出声音，话语卡在喉咙里，而他狂喜依旧，他相当乐于看到方才还奋力救着他的人转眼竟要亲手谋杀他，高杉提了一口气，感觉了肺中嗡嗡作响，大脑也濒临绝境了，他脸色苍白，用口型向银八传达着。

“求……求……你……”

他是想说再说一次“让我死吧”，思及此银八完全控制不住愤懑的怒火，两指掐住了他最柔软的颚下两侧，无比脆弱，薄薄的一层皮肤下，冰冷的不像血管里流的有人类的血，奇异的触觉让他如同置身幻觉，银八更加用力地掐了进去，看着高杉像是干涸的鱼一样仰起脸大口呼吸，说话变得气若游丝，但他滞留在嘴角那轻蔑的笑却更为明显了，蛮横的力道将他死死按在地面，高杉弓起背，脸色发青，止不住地挣扎，他在笑，还是在笑。

“我真的恨你，高杉，想伤害你，杀了你，甚至连看你一眼都能感觉到恨。”

“咳……哈哈哈……”

看着他在窒息中痛苦而愉快的神情，银八用力压住他后颈的一道穴位，高杉终于晕了过去，降临眼前的是绝对的黑。

（待续）


End file.
